Three Feelings
by anardentauthor
Summary: A story from Naruto s POV taking place after chapter 453. Naruto sorts out his feelings after finding out that Sakura and Hinata both love him.


Three Feelings

A fan fiction from Naruto Uzumaki`s POV

By Hannah Morrison

A leaf dances in the breeze. It`s twisting in every direction, but it hasn`t decided where it will go; it could go anywhere. The wind suddenly stops blowing, and it lands in my hand. I stare at it for a minute. It could`ve gone anywhere, but it chose to go to me. The significance of that was great, wasn`t it? But what if it-"Naruto? Are you coming? We`re barely out of the village," Captain Yamato called out to me. "Uh, yeah." I say, running to join him and Kakashi-sensei. We`re walking to Kumogakure. A hell of a lot has happened, lately, and somehow now I`m going there. See, first this guy named Pain attacked the village. He was totally crazy. And then something happened with a girl…Hinata, I think? Yeah, I see Hinata`s face somewhere in my memories. But it`s all hazy, since I went 8-tails. Anyway, then I went back to the village and get this-Sakura hugged me! She hugged me and thanked me for saving the village! That was cool, but it wasn`t really what I was expecting. Then we walked some and we started to help rebuild the village-but then we were attacked by 2 Kumogakure ninja! It was totally arbitrary and I wasn`t expecting it, but I managed to dodge their attack and help Sakura, who was in shock. Then they asked us were Sasuke was. I asked what they wanted with him. They said that he was in the Akatsuki and that he was planning on kidnapping their leader, a Biju, like me. I was freaked out about Sasuke…I thought for sure that they were lying, but sadly, it was the truth. I was close to tears, but Sakura just couldn`t take it all. She started shivering and sobbing and I wanted to comfort her somehow, but I just couldn`t. So, anyways, I promised them I would save their leader, and here I am, walking to their village, possibly charging headfirst into a fight with my best friend. Joy. But maybe I can talk to him-that`s what I`m hoping. I know that Sakura wanted to come, too, but she has to help with the village.

We`ve been walking for a little while, now, but we`ve still got two days to go. This whole time we`ve been silent, thinking about the whirlwind of events that have happened lately. "Naruto," Kakashi said. "Yeah?" I looked up. "Sakura hugged you…that was great for you, wasn`t it," he laughed, "must`ve been your dream come true, huh?" "What?!" I gasped. I was appalled by his question. My dream come true…huh? Why would it be my dream come true? "Yeah, Naruto," Captain Yamato added. "It`s about time, you know? I mean, it took her 3 months to make a move!" "What are you guys talking about?" I choked. What were they saying? They couldn`t possibly be suggesting what I thought they were. "You mean you don`t know? _You_, the only one who it matters knows? Well…I guess you were always aloof." Kakashi said. "What the _hell_ are you guys talking about? Sakura making a move for _what?_" Then Yamato spoke those words that Naruto was fearing.: "Isn`t it obvious? Sakura loves you, Naruto." _What?_ They came crashing down. It wasn`t possible…was it? She couldn`t possible feel that way…could she? Sakura loved…_me?_ "You…you guys aren`t just-" "Really, Naruto. It was obvious. The way she cares for you….and how she would _always_ tease you. I thought you knew it, and you were just waiting for her." Yamato said. "_What?_" If I actually thought about it…well, it did make since. So why wasn`t I overjoyed? Didn`t I have a crush on her? Hadn`t I loved her since the academy?

In about 45 minutes, we set up camp. I wasn`t hungry, so I just went straight to bed. I laid still for a long time, listening to the chatter of my teachers and the soft hum of insects. A thousand thoughts went racing through my head. Sakura….Sakura Uzumaki? Could it be? Could _we_ really _be together?_ I was so confused…I didn`t understand why I wasn`t happy or excited. I didn`t feel…anything. When I thought of her, I didn`t get all tingly inside and feel a blush creep to my face, like I had when I was a kid. I just didn`t understand. I heard Kakashi and Yamato get in their sleeping bags, and within ten minutes, they were both snoring loudly. I wasn`t tired. I didn`t feel like I could ever get to sleep in the next million years.

I dreamed of Sakura that night. All of our moments together; good and bad. All of our smiles and laughs, all of our tears and sorrows. Then I woke up, feeling just as empty as I had before. I woke up, ate breakfast, and walked hours and hours, barely aware of anything. I was still in a state of shock…just pondering everything.

Sakura is my best friend. We`ve been through almost everything together. In the very beginning, she hated me, treated me like crap. But as we got older, she really opened up and started to accept me. 'Course, when I give her crap, she beats the hell out of me…but I think it`s because she cares. Just some weird feeling. And she`s beautiful, of course. I`ve always thought she was beautiful. And her personality is just like mine; we have a lot in common. But it`s just that she used to like Sasuke. And I know that she can`t completely lose that feeling; it was true love, I know. But a part of her really, truly loves me. I don`t really know how big a part that is, but I know that she does care. And I think that`s enough.

That night, once again, I couldn`t get to sleep. I laid there, twisting and turning, but I could never get comfortable. I just wanted to understand what was going on with me. Right now, shouldn`t I be thinking about all the stuff I want to say to her when I get back? Shouldn`t I be thinking about wrapping my arms around her, and kissing her? Shouldn`t I?

I opened my eyes, but I wasn`t looking at the tent I was sleeping in. I was staring at the ground. The air smelled musty and…salty? I crunched up my nose. It smelled of blood. Then I cringed. There was a stabbing pain in my arms and legs. I had to get out of this place. Then I realized I couldn`t move. I looked up…and was staring into the face of Pain. _What? But didn`t I…kill him?_ "…So full of hot air. You didn`t even answer my question. What can _you_ do?" _Question…what question? What was going on? _Pain continued. "Your only option is to give me the nine tails' power." He stood up. "Now, it`s time to go." He reached out, perhaps to grab me, then, suddenly, a figure appeared behind him, attacked him, and landed in front of me. A normally soft voice, now strong and lethal yelled out "I won`t let you hurt Naruto!" I recognized that voice. It was Hinata. "Why`d you come here? Run! You can`t win!" I felt my lips moving on their own. "I know." She answered me. "I`m…just being selfish." I felt my lips move again. "Why expose yourself to this?!" Silence. Then, she answered. "I`m here…because I need to be." "What?" I breathed. "I used to be such a crybaby…always giving up before even starting…I took the wrong path so many times. But you…you helped me find the right path, Naruto." What was she saying? Was she really saying all this? She continued. "I always chased after you…wanting to catch up..wanting to walk with you, forever. I want to be at your side, always." What..? She wanted to be with me, always? "You changed me, Naruto! Your smile saved me! And that`s why I`m not afraid to die protecting you!" She would die…for me? "Because…_I love you!!_" She loves me? Suddenly, I felt warm inside: peaceful, happy, whole. She loved me. It made since. She had always been there for me, encouraging me, watching me…it all made since. I watched her charge at Pain. He dodged her attack and hit her in the chest. She fell to the ground, unconscious, crimson liquid dripping from her mouth. Pain picked up his blade and glanced up at me. "NO!!!" I yelled. He plunged the blade into her stomach. No…no, it couldn`t be. He couldn`t have done that…no... "Now this is just like when you Konoha Shinobi killed my parents in front of me. Because of the existence of love, sacrifice is born…as well as hate." Suddenly, I felt furious. Power surged through my body. _He killed her…He killed her…that bastard! He killed her! _**"NO!!!!"** I screamed. Power engulfed my being…I couldn`t feel anything anymore…and she was dead. "**NO!!!!"** I screamed, again.

Suddenly I opened my eyes, panting heavily, beads of sweat dripping down my forehead. Captain Yamato and and Kakashi-sensei looked at me with concerned faces. "Naruto! What`s the matter?" I could barely breathe. "Hinata…Hinata…" "Hinata?" Kakashi-sensei asked. "Hinata is in the hospital right now, Naruto. She is hurt, but recovering." I sighed and caught my breath. "She`s okay?" Yamato nodded his head. "Yes. Now what happened?" "I…I saw what I had forgotten. Hinata protected me. She loves me…and…and I love her." Yamato and Kakashi exchanged confused glances. "What?" "I love her. When I get back to the village, I have to talk to her." Hinata had saved me. She was going to die to protect me. I then thought of her face. I felt a sensation inside of me. I was happy. She had always been there, and she would always be there. And now, when I returned, I would always be there for her.


End file.
